2010/January
January 1 At Fontainebleau Miami Beach Hotel : Main article: Fontainebleau Miami Beach 1-1-10 At Fontainbleau Miami Beach Hotel 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace #5-Finger Gloves by Patricia Field January 2 James L. Knight Center (Monster Ball: Theater Version) Gaga wore a new silver dress during LoveGame that she used during Bad Romance at the Fontainebleau Hotel New Years concert. Gaga still used the typical silver bodysuit under the new dress though. Gaga used a new curly yellow wig as well. LoveGame-Miami2010.jpg KnightCenter2010.jpg MBTFashion.jpg Oscar-BadRomance-NYE.jpg 1-2-10 Monster Ball 001.jpg Backstage Meet and Greet 1-2-10 Backstage 001.jpg Score Nightclub in Florida Arriving Arriving at Score nightclub.jpg Lady gaga arriving at score nightclub.jpg Score Nightclub.jpg Inside Score nightclub 1.jpg Score nightclub 2.jpg Score nightclub 3.jpg Score nightclub 4.jpg Score nightclub 5.jpg January 3 UCF Arena (Monster Ball: Theater Version) No fashion changes between this concert and the previous concert, but Gaga did return to using the standard curly blonde wig. Gaga monster ball at orlando 1-3-10.jpg the monster ball at oralndo 1-3-10.jpg monster ball at orlando 1-3-10.jpg Backstage Meet and Greet normal_ap10_001.jpg January 4 Leaving the Dan Tana's Restaurant in West Hollywood January 5, 2010 001.png January 7 At International CES Polaroid 2.jpg 1-7-10 CES.jpg 1-7-10 CES 003.jpg 1-7-10 CES 004.jpeg 1-7-10 CES 005.jpg Consumer News Business Channel Interview 07-01-2010 CNBS Interview.jpg 1-27-10 CNBC 001.jpg The Fox (Monster Ball: Theater Version) No fashion changes between this concert and the previous concert. 1-07-10 st louis.jpg 1-07-10 st louis - monster ball.jpg January 8 The Monster Ball Tour at Rosemont Theatre The Oprah Winfrey Show: Behind the scenes : Main articles: Monster Ball: Theater Version, Rosemont Theatre, The Oprah Winfrey Show *Gaga talks about her appearance, they showed some exclusive backstage footage of The Monster Ball Tour 1.0, redesigned and new shows. 1-8-10 The Oprah Winfrey Show 001.png 1-10-10 Rosemont Theatre Oprah 011.jpg 1-8-10 The Oprah Winfrey Show 002.png Concert No fashion changes between this concert and the previous concert. SDC17414.JPG SDC17363.JPG SDC17361.JPG Backstage: Meet and Greet SDC17143.JPG Normal_ap10_002.jpg January 9 At Kuma's Corner Burger Restaurant in Chicago January 9, 2010 001.png 1-9-10 Kuma's Corner 002.jpg The Monster Ball at Rosemont Theatre : Main articles: Monster Ball: Theater Version, Rosemont Theatre Gaga wore a white latex bra with the hunchback mirror jacket and white pants. 1-9-10 Monster Ball 001.jpg SDC17557.JPG 030.JPG SDC17579.JPG 042.JPG 065.JPG SDC17758.JPG SDC17850.JPG 1-9-10 Backstage concert at TMBT at Rosemont Theatre 001.jpg|Backstage :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Saint Laurent, and sunglasses by Versace. January 10 *Launch My Line: Episode 5 aired with a cameo by Gaga. The Monster Ball at Rosemont Theatre : Main articles: Monster Ball: Theater Version, Rosemont Theatre Gaga resumed using the tan bone pleather outfit for LoveGame. She also resumed using the disco bra with the mirrored hunchback jacket and white pants. SDC18074.JPG SDC18080.JPG SDC18102.JPG SDC18139.JPG SDC18164.JPG SDC18218.JPG Backstage Meet and Greet 1-10-10 At Rosemont Theatre Backstage 001.jpg January 12 Joe Louis Arena (Monster Ball: Theater Version) No fashion changes between this concert and the previous concert. Backstage Meet and Greet jan 13th 2010.jpg At Magic Stick Club in Detroit *B Sunglasses by Versace (Mod 465/A Col. 915), bodysuit by American Apparel 1-12-10 At Magic Stick Club in Detroit 001.jpg January 13 Joe Louis Arena (Monster Ball: Theater Version) Gaga wore a new white outfit for LoveGame tonight, of course using the same bodysuit under it as usual. She also wore a blue version of the black outfit worn during Paparazzi. MBTFashion 14.jpg Blue 1.0.JPG January 15 At The Oprah Winfrey Show Performance *Outfit by Olima, leg piece by Brett Bailey, shoulder piece by Nicolas Petrou PerformingOnOprah 2.jpg 1-15-10 Oprah 1.jpg 1-15-10 Oprah 2.jpg Interview 1-15-10 Oprah 4.jpg 1-15-10 Oprah 3.jpg Backstage Lady Gaga & Oprah.jpg 1-15-10 The Oprah Winfrey Show Backstage 002.jpg 1-15-10 The Oprah Winfrey Show Backstage 003.png January 20 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall January 20, 2010 001.png 1-20-10 Radio City Music Hall.jpg Radio City Music Hall (Monster Ball: Theater Version) Gaga wore a new silicone rubber outfit with a navy lace marvel during "LoveGame", with the usual bodysuit underneath for "Alejandro". Gaga stopped wearing the leather strip jacket and hair shades during "So Happy I Could Die", instead simply using the black bodysuit used during that act. Gaga wore the hair shades during Paparazzi with its usual outfit. Gaga carried a spiked ball and chain during "The Fame". Lovegame 1.0.2.JPG 1-20-10 Monster Ball 002.jpg 1-20-10 Monster Ball 001.jpg Backstage Meet and Greet 1-20-10 United States Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg 1-20-10 Backstage 002.jpg January 21 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall Arriving at Radio City Music Hall 2.jpg 1-21-10 Radio City Music Hall.jpg Radio City Music Hall (Monster Ball: Theater Version) There were no fashion changes between this show and the previous show, but Gaga wore a new hairstyle: hair that starts blonde at the top and fades to yellow. 1-21-10 Monster Ball 001.jpg At a Nightclub in New York normal_c100121_003.jpg January 23 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall 1-23-10 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall in NYC 001.jpg 1-23-10 Radio City Music Hall.jpg 1-23-10 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Nicolas Petrou, boots by Pleaser and sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier. Radio City Music Hall (Monster Ball: Theater Version) No fashion changes between this show and the previous show. Backstage Meet and Greet 1-23-10 United States Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg January 24 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall Arriving at Radio City Music Hall 3 b.jpg 1-24-10 Radio City Music Hall.jpg 1-24-10 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall 002.jpg Radio City Music Hall (Monster Ball: Theater Version) No fashion changes between this show and the previous show. January 26 Edward C. Elliott Hall of Music (Monster Ball: Theater Version) This was the last show of the theater version of The Monster Ball Tour. No fashion changes between this show and the previous show, but Gaga returned to her normal blonde curly wig for this show. 11-27-09 Monster Ball 001.jpg January 27 "Telephone" Music Video :Main article: "Telephone" music video 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg tumblr_lcjt13Lt5g1qa1gi0o1_500.jpg 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 003.jpg 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 004.jpg 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 005.jpg 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 007.jpg January 28 "Telephone" Music Video :Main article: "Telephone" music video 1-28-10 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg 1-28-10 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg 1-28-10 Lauren Dukoff 003.jpg 1-28-10 Lauren Dukoff 004.jpg 1-28-10 Lauren Dukoff 005.jpg January 31 At Hotel room in LA 1-31-10 At Hotel room in LA 001.jpg Twitter Twitpic 7.jpg 2010 52nd Grammy Awards Red Carpet 1-31-10 Grammy Red Carpet.jpg Red Carpet 3.jpg Audience 1-31-10 Grammy Audience.jpg 1-31-10 Lady Gaga and Celine Dion at Grammy Awards 2010.jpg Performance :Main article: Kevin Mazur 1-31-10 Grammy Performance.jpg normal_RGA.jpg Press Room Grammys 9.jpg Danny Clinch Photoshoot :Main article: Danny Clinch 1-31-10 Danny Clinch 001.jpg 1-31-10 Danny Clinch 002.jpg Backstage 1-31-10 Grammy Awards 2010 backstage.jpg 1-31-10 Grammy Awards Backstage 001.jpg 1-31-10 Grammy Awards Backstage 002.jpg CBS News Interview 1-31-10 CBS News Interview 001.png Access Hollywood Interview :Main article: Access Hollywood 1-31-10 Access Hollywood Interview 001.jpg CNN Interview :Main article: CNN 1-31-10 CNN Interview 001.png ET's Kevin Frezier Interview 1-31-10 ET's Kevin Frezier Interview 001.png TV Guide Interview 1-31-10 TV Guide Interview 001.png Extra Interview :Main article: Extra 1-31-10 Extra Interview 001.png After-Party 2010 Grammy After Party 001.png Unknown date 1-0-10 With a fan 001.jpg 1-0-10 With fans 002.jpg Category:2010 fashion